familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940)/Images
Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) was a record holding aviator, he set the junior transcontinental airspeed record in 1930. He fought for the Loyalists in the Spanish Civil War and he died in a plane crash in 1940. (b. October 20, 1911, 2nd Avenue and 17th Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA - d. December 23, 1940, Deep Creek and Flatbush Avenue, Floyd Bennett Field, Brooklyn, Kings County, Long Island, New York City, New York, USA) Portraits Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02.jpg|1920 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) sitting on steps with family Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1911-1940 c1929.jpg|1927 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) at Dickinson High School, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:EddieAugustSchneider 1930August 19 AssociatedPress photo.png|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record with Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) on August 18, 1930 Image:EddieAugustSchneider BostonHerald 1930August22.png|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 047.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 044.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 046.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 (alternate version) Image:Schneider-Eddie August NewYorkTimes 24August1930.jpg|1930 in St. Louis, Missouri on August 24, 1930. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930crop.gif|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1931 Flying magazine 2.png|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930 waving hello.jpg|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider 1931 Flying magazine.png|1930 white shirt and tie in Flying magazine published in 1931 Image:Eddie August Schneider 045.jpg|1930 white shirt and tie with hand on propeller (retouched) Image:Gretch & Eddie 0011 (2).jpg|1930 white shirt and tie with hand on propeller File:Schneider-Eddie 1930 ace.png|1930 halftone Image:Eddie Schneider and Nancy Hopkins in the Newark Advocate, September 16, 1930.jpg|1930 with Nancy Hopkins on September 16, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 043.jpg|1930 image autographed in 1931 with him wearing coveralls and leaning on propeller Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1930 crop sepia best.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) adjusted Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1911-1940b.jpg|Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) circa 1930 Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1930 full sepia best.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) adjusted Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1911-1940 c1930b.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) Image:8638926 108205740559.jpg|1930 circa with Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) leaning on propeller in jumpsuit Image:Schneider-Eddie 113211-8176.jpg|1930 circa Associated Press image Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 050.jpg|1930 circa Associated Press image Image:Scheider-Eddie 331.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) image from the New York Times obituary Image:Eddie August Schneider 050.jpg|1930 circa Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930 circa 045g.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" Image:Schneider-Eddie 1930 c9092.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" Image:Schneider-EddieAugust monoplane.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" Image:Schneider-EddieAugust Hopkins-Nancy 6th Ford Tour 1930.png|1930 with Nancy Hopkins (1909-1997) in Chicago, Illinois on September 12, 1930 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust Hopkins-Nancy Chicago 1931.png|1930 with Nancy Hopkins (1909-1997) in Chicago, Illinois on September 12, 1930 File:Zora Hahnen and Gretchen Hahnen and Eddie August Schneider 1935 circa 6a.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother File:Gretch & Eddie 0006ff.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother (retouched) File:Gretch & Eddie 0006crop.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother (cropped) File:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) and Gretchen Frances Hahnen (1902-1986) circa 1934-1935.jpg|1934-1935 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Image:Gretchen Hahnen and Eddie August Schneider 0004a.jpg|1935-1940 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Image:Gretch & Eddie 0012.jpg|1935-1940 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 051 1937.png|1937 returning from Spain with Bert Acosta Documents Image:Schneider-Emil passport 1911.jpg|1911 passport application Image:Schneider-Inga 1914a.gif|1914 Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from Europe Image:1920 census Schneider Schultz.jpg|1920 census Image:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 292943810.jpg|1928 returning from Norway Image:1930 census SchneiderEddie.jpg|1930 census Image:1930 National Air Tour scores.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour scores File:Schneider-EddieAugust airmail 1931July14.png|1931 air cover from July 24, 1931 File:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 293750444.jpg|1937 returning from Spanish Civil War File:Schneider-EddieAugust 1937-1940 documents.jpg|1936-1940 various documents File:1938EddieSchneider.jpg|1938 driver's license Image:Schneider-EddieAugust registration.jpg|1940 car registration Image:Schneider-EddieAugust draft.jpg|1940 draft card Image:Shneider-Eddie_deathcertificate.gif|1940 death certificate Image:Schneider-EddieAugust medical.jpg|1940 death certificate supplemental report Cemetery Image:Grave of Emil A. Schneider at the Fairview Cemetery 100 0920.JPG Image:Schneider-Eddie 100 0919.JPG|Family tombstone at Fairview Cemetery Image:Eddie August Schneider, family grave at Fairview Cemetery 100 0914.JPG|Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) marker Image:Eddie August Schneider 048.JPG|Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) marker Image:Grave of Emil A. Schneider, Fairview Cemetery 100 0913.JPG|Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) marker Look Out, Lindbergh - Here I Come Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 4.png|Page 1 of 4 Image:Schneider 1931 Flying magazine.png Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 2 of 4.png|Page 2 of 4 Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 4.png|Page 3 of 4 Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 4 (crop).png|Page 3 of 4 (crop) Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 4.png|Page 4 of 4 Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 4 crop.png|Page 4 of 4 (crop) I Break A Record And Have A Swell Time Besides File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 5.png|Page 1 of 5 File:Schneider-EddieAugust 1931 Flying magazine 2.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 2 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 5 of 5.png House of Representatives report Image:Schneider 1941 inquiry page 1 of 11.jpg|Page 1 of 11 News Image:Schneider-Eddie undated.jpg|1930. Boy Flier Plans Flight Around World Next June. Image:Eddie August Schneider 050.jpg|1930 circa File:Schneider-EddieAugust_Meriden_Record_1930August15.png|1930 August 15. Two Forced Landings in Pennsylvania. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930ff.gif|1930 August 25. Schneider Makes Record Flight East. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930crop.gif|1930 August 25. Landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Eddie August Schneider 051.jpg|1935. He Learns to Fly in 55 Minutes. ... Eddie A. Schneider, twenty-three, Sargent's youthful instructor ... Image:Schneider-Eddie 1935 crash 01.jpg|1935. Two In Plane Escape In Newark Bay Crash. Image:Schneider WashingtonPost 1937.jpg|1937. 3 U.S. Airmen Here to Explain Aid to Loyalists. Acosta, Berry, Schneider Fly to Capital With Their Attorney. File:8638926110184418787.jpg|1937. Flier Says Lawyer Sent Him to Spain. Image:EddieSchneiderCrash 03.jpg|1940. 2 Die as Planes Crash at Field. Image:Scheider-Eddie 331.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) image from the New York Times obituary Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1940 obituary JerseyJournal.jpg|1940. Local Pilot Killed. Obituary form the Jersey Journal. Category: Pictures pages Category: Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940)